Asylum
by Vacant Lullaby
Summary: With impending pressure and semi-depression along with an eating disorder he refuses to admit he has, Dave Strider has a lot on his plate. His older brother just trying to do what's best takes him to a very well known mental institution. Resentment toward his older brother now Dave must learn how to survie in this place, maybe make a few friends along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Dave just stared at the floor, he heard the doctors outside the door talking to his brother. "Mr. Strider we think Dave is experiencing minor depressed implications..." Dave bit his lip as he heard this. Damn it! He thought, it was just a scratch. Sure he was not feeling good, and yes he quit eating. But suicide?! That's just not cool. He would never leave his bro like that. Not after what he's done to raise Dave. The fifteen year old lifted his head to look in the mirror, dark circular sunglasses, crisp platinum blonde hair, pale skin and a crimson red shirt stared back at him. They would never know how he felt, one doesn't simply understand why they hate themselves. Disgusted, he looks back down at his hands. They were so bony... His arm was bandaged from a gash. The doctor suspected with his know-it-all face that Dave had down this on purpose. Fuck him. He was just trying to hang up his katana when it unsheathed and nicked him. The door opened up to reveal the doctor and his bro. "Well, Mr. Strider." The doctor said, his glasses and silver hair reflected in Dave's shades. "Your brother and I have decided to do what's best for your... temperamental state." Smiles, Dave was glaring behind his glasses. "What exactly are you trying to say, doc?" Dirk, his brother sighed. "Dave, I just want what's best for you... I think you should go to a psychiatric hospital." There was a long pause in the room. Dave felt like he had been hit with a sack of bricks while simultaneously getting hit with a full swing by a baseball bat to the groin. "No." Dave answered finally. "Oh, Mr. Strider you do-" "I said I'm not going." Dave interrupted the doctor, now standing. "Dave!" His brother scolded and Dave sat down defeated. "It was just an accident! I'm fine!" He argued but the long sigh from his brother told him that there was no changing his mind. "When do I leave?" He asked, biting his lip to keep from his voice showing any emotion. "Right now, your guardian has decided to ride along with you." The doctor stated like it was perfectly happy news. "When do I get to get out?" "When we think you are emotionally stable to." A long pause fell over the room before Dave was being escorted out into a vehicle. He sat across from his brother, not next to him. He couldn't believe all the hurt and betrayal he was feeling. He loved Dirk as much, maybe even more than his parents when they were alive, and now he was putting him in the loony bin. He wanted to scream at him but the whole ride was tense and quiet, his brother just looking out at the window. Why didn't he say anything? It just pissed Dave off even more.

As they neared the mental hospital he could see the name, Evangelica Woods. Dave scoffed. Evangelical meant 'good news' and a good news asylum was the most ironic thing he'd ever heard of. He'd be laughing if it weren't the fact he was pissed off and was going to live here for god knows how long. When the car jolted to a stop, his doctor opened the door for them and Dave reluctantly got out, this was no place for a fifteen year old. "Trust me, Mr. Strider, your little brother will be quite accommodated with the young adult section of the hospital." He smiled as they entered the large stone building. It was like a giant church, some nurses in crisp white uniforms walked around in the lobby. As old and ancient the building looked on the outside, the inside was modernized. Wooden floors, a receptionist desk, large ceiling and lights everywhere. It would be beautiful if it were a hotel. "Now, let's get you signed in." As soon as they established Dave was now a patient, they brought him to the stairs. "There are elevators but we reserve those for patients who truly need them so please try not to use them so often." The walked up the long and wide wooden stairs, after walking down several halls and about three flights of stairs they made it to the last floor, his room was the very last down on the left. Number 446 and perfectly secluded. He walked in quietly, the room had light blue bed sheets, a dresser, a lamp a small closet and a bathroom. "I thought we used public ones?" Dave said unamused referring to the bathroom. "Times have changed and this is a better mental institution than most." The doctor said with that stupid smile of his. Oh how Dave would like to punch that smile right off of him but his thoughts were interrupted when Dirk's voice entered them. "I'll bring you clothes and visit as often as possible." He promised and gave Dave a one armed hug. "Yeah, kay."Dave simply stated and watched as the doctor and his brother disappeared into the halls, Dave closed the door and sat down on the bed, head in his hands. Fuck everything... He shouldn't be here. This was some stupid misunderstanding. His stomach growled and he flopped on his side ignoring it. He didn't need to eat anyway. Fuck, cut those thoughts out! If he wouldn't have those thoughts than he wouldn't be here in the first place! He stared at the wall trying to drain anything from the piercing pain in his empty gut and evil thoughts that possessed his mind. Eyes squeezed tight behind his sunglasses and letting out an uneven breath. How could he go from surviving to mental patient within a mere twenty-four hour period? Sometimes even his own idiotic actions amazed him. His stomach growled loudly and he willed it to stop, trying to drown out his thoughts again, he got up from the bed, fixed his hair and left his room to adventure out in the young adult lounge room.


	2. Chapter 2

The lounge room was on the floor through some twists and turns and smack dab in the center with double groups of messed up teenagers. Tables randomly placed, some occupied with people playing card or board games, harmless enough. Some looked like they truly deserved to be in there, others looked just like him. Dave didn't like this one bit but at least it got his mind off of his hunger. One girl in a pink sweater was looking out the winodw in a stray chair. She looked about his age and really bored out of her mind. "Um, hi." Dave said as he approached her and took a seat in front of her. She either wasn't listening or she was ignoring him. So sighing he just looked out the window as well, until her gasping made it evident his presence was officially known. Dave looked to the at the blonde, her eyes a creamy pinkish color almost, light shocks of blue as well. She was listening to music, he heard the rock blare out of her earbud after she took it off. "Sorry, didn't see ya there!" She stated and looked over him. "You must be new, or really reclusive like a ninja cause I haven't seen you around here." He smirked and laid back in the chair, keeping any real emotion to himself. "Yeah, I'm new." He stated and left it off at that. "You gonna tell me your name?" She asked, looking him over."Nah, you don't need that. But I'd enjoy knowing yours~" The girl rolled her eyes. "So smooth." She said sarcastically and was about to slip her earbud back in when he stopped her. "Okay, okay. How about a fair trade? You give me your name and I'll give you mine." She seemed to think about it a little and finally agreed. "Roxy Lalonde." He liked it, kinda sounded French. "Dave Strider." He looked the girl over again, she was rather beautiful with her short, curly blonde hair, pinkish eyes, tanned skin and great curves filling out her body. "You look a little young." Simply stated, had she been looking at him too? "I'm fifteen." She whistled. "Damn, you don't look like it with how thin you are." He was about to ask how old she was when a small bell rung and some nurses came in. "Lunch time." She said to him and proceded to stand. Reluctantly, Dave did as well.

Lunch went okay. He managed to hold down his food and he got to sit with Roxy, though they didn't talk much. She didn't seem to know anybody else in there, but she did talk to some guys and a friendly girl. Dave was too out of it to catch anybody else's name and frankly didn't want to talk to anyone. After lunch, they took their medicine. Dave managed to slip into a communial bathroom first, vomiting up whatever was undigested and coming back for his meds. After that he wasn't in the mood to be around people and so he wandered back into his room, closing the door.

It was midnight, Dave just stared at the ceiling in his boxers and tried to will hisself to sleep. His stomach ached and he lied in the fetal position before he heard a noise outside his door and he slowly went to check it out, throwing on his he opened the door he heard the faint footsteps again and saw a dark haired girl stealithly walking. He followed her carefully, trying not to make his presence known, though he almost got caught twice. The girl went up the stars to the roof, curious he continued tofollow her. She simly lied down and it took him a moment to realize she was simply looking at the stars. When was the last time he did that? His head tilted up to look at the sky hisself. Beautiful strings of the bright lights shone. Since the only light on was the lobby lights, everything was clear. It was almost as if you could see galaxies. He was overwhelmed and grateful he followed the girl. This was short lived as he felt invasive and slowly recoiled iback inside before the girl could notice his existence. Yet as soon as he went back into his room, he found hisself able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I was gone for so long, I had several medical problems and pure procrastination to help with that. I'm back now and I appreciate anyone telling me any spelling mistakes at all. I should be able to write for an interrupted amount of time now until I have to go back to my doctors, etc. :)

* * *

The bouncy brunette just didn't feel like herself anymore. Her fun filled smile just felt more fake and that sparkle in her green eyes fell farther and farther away. But we are not focusing on this particular girl yet, no, we are focusing on the sassy blonde with mishievous eyes. Roxy gallavanted around the large building boredly, unsatisified with the card game she had earlier played with one of her 'inmates' as she puts it. Sometimes she wonders exactly how long she will stay in this sober hell, it felt like so long since she had last seen her little sister, but it's not like her little sister would want to see her anyway. Roxy sighed as she went back into the recreational room and plopped herself down on the couch. A few of the lunatics looked at her, the ones with serious issues. She just ignored them to the best of her ability as her sights turned to Dave, a smirk crept up on her glossy lips. The kids' guardian apparently returned to give Dave some clothes, because the newbie had on some new jeans and a plain red shirt, he looked bored as ever. Roxy moved from her comfy spot to walk over to Dave. "Hey there~ How was your first night?" She simply asked. "Fine." He replied stoically and unamused to which gave Roxy some nerves. "Wanna go on a walk?" She mused and he shrugged. "Are we even allowed outside?" He asked. "Yeah, we don't hear voices so we good." She laughed and he cracked a smile as he got up, allowing her to lead him.

The two got permission to stroll around the backyard gardens, he looked around and saw another girl sitting with a drawing pad in her hands. Lightly tanned skin, deep brown hair and he couldn't manage to see her eyes but Roxy avoided looking at the girl. "So you in for depression?" She suddenly asked and she watched as his attention was forced back on her. "Oh... um.. That's what they said. I shouldn't really be here actually, I'm not really messed up. Why are you here?" Her eyes gleamed with something, a colorful emotion, a spark really. "I'm in here because of a drinking problem." She stated as if there was nothing wrong with the idea. "You? Aren't you a little young? Oh! That reminds me, how old are you?" She laughed at his sudden reaction. "Seventeen, eighteen soon." The two walked down along this short dirt path with flowers on either side. "Damn. That's insane to have a drinking problem that young." "It's insane to be depressed at fifteen." jShe shot back and he rolled his eyes from underneath his shades. He was half a head taller than her and she seemed more friendly than reclusive or batshit crazy than any of the other patients. "How long have you been here?" She kept looking foreword, man he asked some personal questions to strangers. "I don't remember." He seemed to take that as an answer becaus ethe next few minutes were feeled with quiet. "So any siblings?" She asked. "Yeah, an older brother. I don't want to talk about him at the moment." He said with some bite to the made a mental note of this. "I've got a younger sister, she hates my guts though. So talk to me. You like music?" He seemed to perk up at that. "Hell yeah, all types. Especially rap. I've got turntables at home that my parents bought me when I was ten. They're the shit! I've made so many sick beats with them." Roxy smiled as she listened to this. "I like music too, mostly rock but some alternative and pop are nice too. You wanna make music?" "I have always wanted to make music, still do. "

Roxy learned just how much music meant to Dave, for the next two and a half hours he talked about different genres, artists, bands, everything about music. She wasn't complaining though, she liked listening to him get all happy about things. They eventually came back inside because of the heat and the two played cards; hell, they spent the whole day together, just talking and playing cards. They ate lunch together and that's when Roxy noticed a change. "You gonna eat, boy?" She said as Dave picked at his food. "I'm not all that hungry." He said and she unsurely sipped her milk. "You've got to eat, just a few bites of your cookie at least." She barely realized how bony his hands were as he reluctantly did as told. He seemed distracted and she frowned a little before eating the rest of her food. Dave disappeared to the bathroom and came back shortly, taking his medicne right behind her. Afterwards she smiled and yawned. "I'm going to take a nap." He smiled and told her to have pleasant and far away dreams. As she disappeared down the hall, her pleasant demeaner melted and she had a new determination to find out exactly what was wrong with Dave, she knew everything about everyone in here and secrets set off an ugly spark in her. A fatal flaw really, but maybe that's why she's in here. They told her the first day here that they were going to 'fix her'. She, herself is curious as to how they plan on fixing a short-tempered, manipulative control freak.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave spent the rest of his day wandering around before bedtime. Clawing at his empty stomach as pain erupted from him. It was only 9:30 according to the faint glow on his iPod and there was no chance he was going to sleep until maybe midnight when his body actually gave out from drowsiness. Shivering from the uncalled for goosebumps he jumped as he felt a hand touch his back. The hand drew back just as soon as it had touched him "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" a perky and shy voice interrupted his soon-to-be heart attack and he was soon brought back to his stoic composure. "What did you mean to do then?" He asked and turned toward the voice, as he did so his eyes fell upon the outlines of the brunette Roxy so profoundly hates. He felt the need to have a hostility toward her too; maybe she belongs there and that's why Roxy hates her so, or maybe it's the fact she gives off a weird and unnerving aura, whatever the reason he was not going to loosen up his icy comp sure. The girl meagerly let his eyes explore over her and she replied "I just noticed that you had followed me the other night, and I wanted you to know that you can come up the stairs with me."That was you?" He said a bit bitterly at this realization. "Well, yes... Do I know you?" she asked and to her reply came a "No." and then an awkward silence flooded the room, then tension was too much and so the girl had filled in the silence. "I'm Jade, Jade Harley..." "Okay." Was his rather deafening answer, the girl, this Jade Harley, seemed to grasp the tension and hostility he so clearly viewed and announced toward her and had bid him a goodnight as she went through her labyrinth of stairs and up to her starry sanctuary. This left Dave alone with his thoughts again and he ventured back into his bedroom to coil up in a painful spasm until sleep induced him.

{Earlier that day Roxy P.O.V.} Roxy was gracious she had gotten the receptionists lunch schedules down that way she was exactly thirty seconds ahead of time and easily had forty-five minutes to snoop around. She watched as the two uniformed women walked ahead and curved out to the main doors, opening them with their passes and leaving, Roxy crept into the admissions office and into the back filing room to begin her search. Delving deep into her research as she opened up Mr. Strider's file. "Uh-huh..." She mumbled to herself and didn't have time to react when she heard a crisp voice break her thoughts. "I knew you'd be in here." Jade said as she entered in the door frame and into Roxy's vision. Her eyes instinctively narrowed as her gaze cast upon the tanned brunette. "What do you want?" She smirked. "I want you to stop poking your nose into other people's lives." Jade hissed through bared teeth, clearly this hadn't been the first time Roxy has done this. "Oh~ But aren't you the least bit curious~ I mean, he's rather interesting if you ask me~ Though your file was an avid read and favorite of mine~." Jade winced as if she had pricked herself with a needle. "Oh what's wrong? Hear more voices~" Roxy smirked as she took notice in the pain she had caused the girl. "Just don't torment the kid. The doctor's are looking for you, your session is today." And like that Jade turned and left from the room leaving Roxy confident and continuing her read.

{1:00 A.M. Jade P.O.V.} Jade stared out at the vast stars, mapping out her favorite constellations in her head and creating new ones of her own. Dreaming of creating certain galaxies and dwelling amid the stars. The thought seemed to progress as she tried to keep her breathing calm. What had made the boy so upset? She had never tried to do anything wrong to him? Maybe she had made the encounter up in her head? Maybe he really didn't say anything? Maybe it was just a dream? Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, a constant flow of maybe's played in her head, causing her to over think and become riddled with anxiety as thoughts and sudden images flashed through her head, causing her to sit up and hold her head in her hands. She went through things like this every night, only finding short tranquility from her tumultuous thoughts in the stars. When she was awake she was surrounded with images and voices and when she was asleep night terrors invoked her. She used to believe she was clairvoyant; that it was a power, only to find these voices cold and harsh, these images bleak and distraught. She shook from the sudden burst and made herself go inside, not wanting to sleep yet suddenly overwhelmed with drowsiness she collapsed in the recreational room couch. She new she was sure to get locked up in her room for being found outside it after curfew, or they will most likely believe her sleepwalking may have come back; she was hoping it was the latter.

{Dave P.O.V.} The morning brought about an unnecessary amount of sunlight and a wake up call, what he wouldn't give for five more minutes of peace but the nurses insisted he get up for he had an important session in an hour. Grabbing his iPod he looked at the time, 9:04. He made himself get out of the bed and lugged himself into the shower. The warmth of the water only made him want to succumb to sleep so his switched the water to cold and forced himself to wake. After ten minutes of cal, wet water he dressed himself in a plain blue shirt and jeans, fixing his hair only slightly after his usual morning routine and journeying downstairs to find Roxy who was eating breakfast and saving a spot for him. "Hey Pop Rox~" Roxy smirked at this and had shown she was kind enough to get him a stack of pancakes as she munched on hers. That girl from last night was sitting by the window and withdrawn from any conversation, she has bags under her eyes. "Hey? You there?" Dave was brought from his thoughts. "Hmmm? Oh yeah I'm here, just tired s'all." Roxy rolled her eyes. "Eat up." She said warmly and reluctantly Dave grabbed the fork. "Come on Dave, you're never gonna get better if you don't try." Roxy said and this shocked Dave. "How'd you know about that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bouncy brunette just didn't feel like herself anymore. Her fun filled smile just felt more fake and that sparkle in her green eyes fell farther and farther away. She laid out on the vast green pasture and felt her eyes grow heavy with fatigue as the sun beat its rays of warmth on her tanned skin. She went through motions, spending less and less time doing what she loved and being around the people she most cared about. Voices flitting around in her head, loud ones with horrible things to say, soft ones trying to whisper comfort yet clouding up her head as well, visions of terrible things appearing around her until it was too much they started to invade her dreams and she developed night terrors. Her grandfather growing concerned for her tried to coerce her into doing after school activities which she then smiled and replied with homework she had or a different excuse. Weeks lapsed in proximity with one another and hours melted into one simple time frame to her. Taking her medicine and finally after coming home from school she stopped coming out of her room. By day three she had been sleeping in more and more, forcing herself awake at odd hours of the night. Her favorite copy of Looking for Alaska lie limp on her desk, worn out yet so neglected. Her eating habits distorted and she took any sign of a mirror from her room out. By the second week her grandfather could not bear to see her in this ill state. Hearing the knock on her door Jade stayed silent, hoping her grandpa would presume her to be asleep. After a moment's silence she heard his accented voice. "I know you are awake, Jade." A small defeated sigh, she pulled herself up from her numb thoughts and walked in lethargic motions to the door. Once open her grandfather looked solemn at her with her blind eyes and messy hair, dent in her bed from where she had been lying in the darkness by her lonesome. "What is happening to you, love?" He asked and took her into his arms, feeling contrite she let tears flow down her face freely.

After some therapy sessions Jade went home to her grandfather who was just happy she agreed to go when he received a phone call. "Ah blast it, you just eat there, darlin', It'll just be a quick discussion I'm sure~!" He smiled and retrieved the house phone and answered. Jade sat there eating some cherries from a bowl and listening to the conversation the man was having in the other room. "I see... If you really think it will be best... When can she come back? I see..." Feeling her heartbeat echo in her ears she stood from the table and quietly crept into the living room. "Only if she agrees to go...I'll speak to her about it... Goodbye." Sighing as he hung up the telephone he turned around to see Jade standing right behind him, only a few feet away. That night a discussion between the two of them came to an agreement. "I want to go." She said softly and smiling, tears brimming her eyes. "I want to get better." The man beside her pulled her into his grasp, kissing the top of her forehead and with a sad smile he said, "I want you better too."

Sitting up from her nap in the garden she picked up her favorite novel and begin reading, just glancing at her favorite parts seeing as how she has memorized this book for years, the sun beat down upon her and she felt the warmth of the rays upon her skin, looking thought the the garden and sitting back on a bench she "read" her novel, slyly watching the patients wherever they were, Roxy going to lunch with Dave and oblivious of what was about to happen next.

{Dave P.O.V.} "Eat up." She said warmly and reluctantly Dave grabbed the fork. "Come on Dave, you're never gonna get better if you don't try." Roxy said and this shocked Dave. "How'd you know about that?" His voice revealed his skepticism yet his face remained stone. "Know about what?" Roxy asked, knowing she had slipped up. "About that." He said, it felt as if he could stare right through her. Feeling his eyes bore into her she laughed it off. "Lucky guess~" She said yet he ate in silence. "Oh come ooooonnn~ Dave~!" It's not that big a deal, if you really wanna know I can tell you how I found out~" She smirked, her pinkish eyes glimmering devilishly. "Yes." He said as he picked at the food. "Jade told me~" She said nonchalantly. "Jade?" He asked perplexed by this. "You mean that girl you avoid? How did she know?" He masked his anger well. "She's reaaallly fucked up, I saw her go into the attendance and look through the hospital records, she threatened me and told me not to tell anyone." Roxy said in a whisper and he moved to throw away his food a little early, taking his medicine.

What the hell is that girls problem?! He thought to himself as he paced in his room, waiting precisely to go out at eleven and follow this girl who had so deviously read his information. As the time drew near he listened closely for the sound of footsteps that she barely made and exited the room, slowly following her until the curtain of black that was the sky was revealed and he knew there was no sound that could possibly be heard inside. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said with a raised voice that made the girl jump. "W-What?" She asked, her figure melted into the darkness and only the twinkling lights reflection off of her glasses to give her away. "Why did you need that information about me? Are you some kind of fucked up witch or something?" Adrenaline pumping in him as he just got angrier. "N-No! What are you talking about! Don't yell at me!" Grabbing her head, he smirked at this weak gesture. " Am I making your head ache worse? You know what you did, Roxy told me! And now I know why she doesn't like you so much, I understand completely!" "Roxy... ugh stop yelling at me! You're wrong and-ow!" On her knees now as she tugs her hair. "Shut up! Shut up!" She shouts slightly. Stepping toward her, Dave looked at her the adrenaline starting to slow down as he realized how really in pain she is. "Roxy is a sick! She's really-re-re-re-really s-ssuu-sssick." she said in a broken voice as her breathing escalated. "What's wrong, is your headache that ba-" "They won't shut up..." She interrupted and now it was evident she was crying as she sniffed while saying that. "Who won't?" He asked and suddenly feeling guilt-ridden. "You yelled and then they yelled back...th-they won't sh-sh-shut up..." Shaking her head in her whispers he rested a hand on her back, biting his lip. "I'll make them stop..." He said understanding what was happening to her now. "Just focus on my voice..." He whispered calmly and she rested her head on her knees as she cried and tried hard to keep the voices quiet. "You are my sunshine.. My only sunshine..." He softly started singing, remembering how Dirk sang it to him whenever he was having nightmares, it would calm him down the way Dirk said it did when his mother sang it to him as an infant. "You make me happy, when skies...are... grey... You'll never know, dear, how much I... Love you... Please don't take... My sunshine a-away..." He sang quietly as he heard the frantic girls breathing calm, his eyes watered at how much he missed his older brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

{Jade P.O.V.} Her eyes burned without sleep as she finally made it to her starry sanctuary. Her mind fuzzy from overlapping thoughts and the shadows that danced across her mind when she heard the blonde's voice snap at her causing one of the people living within her mind buzz to life with threats. Grabbing her head as she heard the male accused her of something yet not fully listening she grabbed her head, asking him to stop but as he continued to shout more and more images of horrendous acts and violent shouting of different voices echoed through her. Brought to her knees as tears flowed freely down her face in the dark, sobbing in soft breaks as she felt his hand on her back and praying the tumultuous voices and expeditious images would end soon she heard what sounded like the boy's voice, breaking through and calming him, the words did not come into register until he was half way through the her heart rate she stared at the ground, just listening.

As dawn drew near, Jade rolled around in her bed. Had she imagined last nights encounter, was it simply just another night terror? Groggily moving to shower for the day awaiting encounters

{Dave's P.O.V.} Unsatisfied with how his questions were still left unanswered, he dressed himself and blasted his music within his earbuds in the recreational room. Roxy had slept in while he watched a beautiful sunrise through his shaded face. The night-shift workers had no idea he was in there and left shortly after 5, leaving him with his thoughts. What the fuck happened back there? He thought to himself as Linkin Park filled his ears, he wasn't really listening as he was far too lost in his thoughts. She just, exploded, like a supernova of emotions and fear. A terrible tremor of misfortune and tears, the girl had told him to shut up... but she wasn't talking to him...was she? He shook his head in confusion. Jade had collapsed only a few hours before, was it his yelling? She reacted as if she were a scared little kid getting yelled at by their father, what had I triggered? Too many questions pestered him as he just shut off his iPod and listened to his annoying and vociferous thoughts clouded his vision.

Today it was visiting day. Thursday is always visiting day apparently and knowing it was Thursday Dave could tell he had been there just about four days and already the hours and time just seemed to run together in a jumbled mess to where it felt as if he were only there for one minute or, sometimes, one year. He sat on a burgundy colored couch and waited as everyone's parents, friends, guardians of all sorts walked in, bringing some sort of present or warmth with them, few with an angry or apathetic aura. He waited as the clock ticked by, looking abut the room. Roxy had been sitting across the room near a table by a woman that must be her mother, she did not seem all too thrilled. Looking around more, Dave noticed an older man siting with Jade, he had given her a Styrofoam cup filled with different assortment of flowers. In his agricultural class, which he claimed only to take for the archery and ironic purposes, he remembered what little he could about botany and the flowers and herbs they went over. Having this seemingly useless information he saw that the girl had in her Styrofoam cup some lavender, forget-me-nots, thyme, and cosmos. He pondered why these in particular but soon let it pass as he felt the presence of a body pretty close and near him. "Hey, Dave, how's it goin'?" He heard a familiar boys voice and turned to see his best friend and brother next to him. "Hey, John." Dave worked a smile to his lips,which mostly looked like a smirk, the dark haired boy took a seat right next to Dave on the burgundy couch and his brother stood off a little. "Hey, kid... How are you doing in here?" His blood boiled slightly at the sight of Dirk and mixed emotions flowed through him. He missed his brother, he really does, but his brother sent him here, to **_this_** place. "I'm doing fine, John." He made sure that it was clear this answer was meant for John and John only. "Met a cute babe, she's just in for some behavioral shit, nothin' too serious, just drinkin' s'all." Trying to play cool in his facade, his breath stayed stoic through the whole visit. "You dog! Oh! I brought ya somethin'!" John beamed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bent Hershey's chocolate bar. "Aw, thanks man." Dave took it, glancing over just in time to see Jade's relative hug her and start to leave.

After the visit, Dave went to his psychiatrist and then Study Hall to catch up on his schoolwork, the visit with John going well, the vsitt with his brother Dirk, not so much.

{Roxy P.O.V.} That damn woman was coming today. Roxy droned in her head as she dressed herself after her shower, which she had to have someone in there to make sure nothing 'bad' would happen. Rolling her eyes as she headed out the room and to breakfast, bumping into Jade who seemed to have been crying because her eyes were puffy. "'Nother night terror?" The blonde girl smirked as she went and sat with Dave, whom was already there with his food which was barely touched, though the lunch attendants started keeping a closer eye on his intake, making sure he eats. "Mornin' Strider, you ready for today?", she asked and watched the overly pale and bony boy pick at his pancakes. "For what? What's happenin'?", Dave inquired and watched this girl through his shades. "For visiting day, you didn't know?" Roxy said as if it was nothing, taking a bite of her pancake. "No, who's visiting?" "Your parents of course." She laughed and looked at him. "Oh..." was all he said, must not want to look forward to whoever his guardian is either.

Finally the dreaded time ticked forward as she sat in a chair at a table which had a game off checkers laid out on it. The deafening click of polished heals clicked on the white marble floor, a sophisticated woman in a deep purple dress and black tights walked toward her gracefully, pearls dripping from her neck as she took a seat in front of her daughter. "Mom." Roxy basically spit out. "Daughter." The woman's crisp and clear voice came out indifferently, neutral. "How is treatment?" She asked and Roxy made a face contorted in disgust. "Don't talk to me like I'm one of your patients." The woman sighed and stared at her daughter, facial expression unchanging. "Those pearls from your girlfriend?", the other blonde tentatively touches her neck and feels the perfect round orbs. "She did, and no amount of your complaints will change the fact that she did." the woman said strictly and Roxy replied with the rolling of her eyes. As she blanked out so she wouldn't have to hear the futile therapist that is her mother drone on, the time ticked by and it was time for her to go to visual art therapy, without so much as a goodbye to the woman she left.

After the scheduled day was over and Roxy had free time to herself,she headed out to the garden or a walk, where Jade so happened to be drawing. "Why so glum~?" She asked.

{Jade P.O.V.} Jade's visit always went well, catching her grandfather up on the latest news on her well-being and happily placing the flowers on her nightstand and smiling happily as she gathered her art supplies,practically forgetting about the events of last night and the morning, just happy she had seen her grandfather. Heading out t the garden and to her usual bench around the orchard, she began her drawing and sketching of an ocean scenery, longing back for her grandfather's home when the clouds just had to draw in on her sunshine. "Why so glum~?" came the sickly sweet tone of the demented girl whom she so dislike and who disliked her as well. "What do you want, Roxy?" Jade answered blandly as she continued sketching in her sketchbook. "Oh, just wanted to know the real reason for your puffy eyes this morning~" she carried on. "None of your business." Jade tried to sound indifferent but it came out more venomous than anything. "Did somebody give you a... headache last night?" Slowly looking up from her sketch book and turning her face toward Roxy. "What. Did. You. Tell him." She said between clenched teeth, Roxy simply smiled sadistically. "None of your business~" She mocked and Jade nearly snapped the pencil in half. "Now now, let us not trigger your little roommates within your head, shall we?" Jade carefully stood up and forcing herself to put the pencil down "You little bitch..." She hisses and Roxy just smiles wider. "Such strong language, little girl. I'm just having fun and seeing people who are_ really_ crazy, hurt, is fun." Before Jade could stop herself, her hand flung free-fall in the air and slapped the side of Roxy's face. Time felt as if it were frozen and voices erupted from inside her mind, heart beating loud within her ears as Roxy's glare matched her eyes. "Oh... you're going to pay for that..." She growled and headed off in a different direction, gathering her art supplies Jade ran up to the building quickly and into her room, throwing the supplies to the floor and lying on the bed, frantically thinking of what was yet to come and how to get the voices within her mind to stop talking and shouting so she could her herself think, eyes darting in every direction as different figures danced across her field of vision.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

{Dave's P.O.V.} Still aggravated that his questions were left unanswered, Dave made it a goal in his mind to make sure his questions were answered. Walking out into the garden, he was positive he saw the brunette down there, all he was met with was a flustered Roxy. Unsure, he decided not to get involved with any dumbass drama (hahahahahahaha what-the-fuck-ever) he went back inside. Vision getting a little blurry and breath catching as it slowly blackened and the world spun fast. He leans against a wall as to not fall and holds his head, willing the world to stay put, one of the staff supervision nurses comes over. "Son? Are you okay?" The woman's voice was warm and aged. Trying to form a coherent response which came out more like a weak sigh "Yeah..." Opening his eyes from behind his shades as he took a step foreword and immediately his knees gave out.

The last thing Dave remembered before passing out was hearing a sweet voice and getting an uncomfortable, close-up look with the floor of the ward. He hears the faint beeping of monitors yet his eyes feel so weak, he can't even will them to open. Slight groan as he fees the brightness refract off his pale eyelids and some hushed tones of a talking with him. "Are you awake? You had quite a spell there." He heard the voice say yet paid no attention to what they were asking, his thoughts running rampant through his numbing body, the beeping of the machines getting louder. "Dave?" The warm voice urged him to open his eyes, so he did and the burning sunlight fled through the huge windows and into his crimson eyes. "Oh, there we go." The nurse from before smiled at him. "You were very dehydrated and by the looks of it aren't eating like you promised." Dave raised his eyebrow. "I didn't promise anything." He stated, slightly confused she would say that. "No, you didn't necessarily so you would promise to eat but by coming here you promised to get better." She said matter-of-factly. "Now, you'll be here for a little while, sweetheart. We just have ta' monitor you for a little bit." She said as she connected a bag into a tube in his stomach. Wanting to question this but suddenly feeling weak again, he just let his eyes close and give in to drowsiness.

{Jade's P.O.V.} Jade staggered from her bedroom, voices playing about her head, begging and convincing her to end her life, to end another's life, an inconceivable blood lust about her mind. Though they have calmed down, she wandered aimlessly about the infirmary, feeling as though it is the one place Roxy would keep away from; the smell of medicine intoxicated her. As she walked, she came about the open door of the room Dave was staying in and out of pure curiosity she decided to pop her head inside the bedroom. A tube connected to his stomach, pumping a solution in his body every so often. The small girl walked closer to the pale boy, his eyes closed tight, she drew the curtains to darken the room as his eyes relaxed. "Hello?" He asked realizing the presence of another, slightly rolling over in the direction of the shuffling curtains. "I noticed your strain on your... eyes... it's me, Jade." She said and pulled up a chair up next to him. "Thanks... Now just-" Before he could finish his sentence, the girl interrupted him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about the roof... I... get really bad headaches.." she said solemnly. "Roxy told me what's wrong with you, you're an actual fucking nut job, huh?" It didn't sound rude, well I mean it sounded incredibly rude but his voice didn't sound threatening or degrading, just curious. "I have some mental problems, yes. What happened to you?" Asking herself, but also no malice or scorn in her voice. "I passed out is all." Voice hard and not wanting to upset someone already in the infirmary, she didn't press. "Can I ask something?" Voice laced with concern and confusion and slight frustration. "Sure." He said, eyes unmoving from their closed position but he sounds bored. "Why do you hate me?"

{Roxy's P.O.V.} That little bitch really got her, a welt starting to form on her left cheek from where Jade had slapped her. She hadn't been slapped like that since her mother and her got in an argument over her little sister. Her little sister. Rose. Rose would have had a myriad of slanderous and unnecessarily long words to say to Jade. She could always count on her for believing in her and for getting her out of trouble with her friends or any mishaps that happened upon the way, but here in this distilled and pristine hell of seclusion and hysterics there was no Rose and no one to take her place to help with the idiocy and disrespect she puts up with. Looking in the mirror she couldn't see how alcoholism could drive her into this place; a rehabilitation center would have been more appropriate but in a nut house? She wasn't crazy. "I am not crazy..." She slowly whispered in her room to the dark reflection in her unlit bathroom mirror. "I am not crazy... I'm not crazy." She repeated glowering with hatred in the mirror, she herself having doubts. "She's crazy, he's crazy, they're crazy, I'm not crazy!" She yelled before hysterically breaking into sobs, breaking off into sad laughter at the end.

The slow fading red mark disappeared on her face as she used a tissue and cold water to bring down the swelling, planning slightly ahead of what her revenge would be like as soon as she gets her hands on that girl.

{Dave's P.O.V.} Eyes still closed as he listened to the voice beside him, he kept quiet not wanting to answer her question. The truth is he isn't sure why he dislikes her either,I mean she was sweet enough and cute enough; she was even funny enough to be friend material. But then he remembered the whole crazy thing and where he was and how much Roxy said to stay away from her. As well as the fact that the girl is a total stalker. "Fine, don't tell me." The girl stated and snapped him from his thoughts, listening to her move away from the bed and quietly fade into the hall.

It was two days before Dave was allowed to leave the infirmary and go back to the sanction of his room. Roxy had visited whenever she could yet Jade seemed to disappear. Though when he arrived a lunch he saw her sitting off by herself as he sat down by Roxy. "What'd I miss?" He asked as he saw her glaring at the girl and stabbing her mashed potatoes. "Just a bitch getting out of line." There was an unsettling look in Roxy's eyes as she said it, it made him feel perturbed. "Hey, Rox, maybe you just need to calm down, let it all be chill an' she probly ain't that bad, I mean-" He was going to continue when she interrupted in an annoyed sigh, "I know her, what she's done, why she's here-" "What did she do to you?" Dave asked in the most calm voice he could manage; silence echoed between the bustling room as she collected her thoughts. "She reminds me of my mother. Her carefree but controlling attitude. The way she thinks I need help. Well I don't need help, I' fine, I'm not crazy, she is. End. Of. Story." Her plastic spork bent in half and Dave thought he better not press but one thing for certain is that he is going to really need a hell of an apology to Jade for just being a total dick to her on the... most interesting grounds.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the hiatus bu school started back up for me and I've been having some health issues as well but I will make it up to you! This story is not in no way finished just yet and I will try to update as regularly as I can. Also spoiler warning, if you have never read _Looking For Alaska_ and want to I will spoil the major point in the next chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me and be on the look out for some new stories by yours truly as I have started up another one and will publish it soon :3

* * *

{Dave P.O.V.}The light yellow rays fell softly on the sleeping brunettes head, she had fallen asleep on a couch in the rec room. Dave had been in Roxy's choke-hold all day, every time he tried to pull away she'd yank him back in. When she went to go take a nap he thanked every god he'd ever read about. Finding Jade, he sat beside her for a second before shaking her shoulder to wake her up. "Wha...?" She said groggily and Dave sighed, she was actually kind of cute when she was asleep...and just waking up...and awake... What was he talking about? Oh yeah. "Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you like a dick. I had a God moment. I looked into his eyes and he blinked, showing me just what a dick I was. I'm still kind of new hear and I feel like I shouldn't be here at all and Roxy had been telling me things-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. You mean to tell me that you only mistreated me just because Roxy told you to?" She sat up and faced him as she said this and Dave shrunk a little.

"Well... yeah but I don't- I usually- she'd been here for a while and I just thought she new about everyone." Jade's angered face went down to one of sympathy.

"Look, yes she's been here for a while but so have I. The difference between the two of us is that I know what I'm diagnosed with and she doesn't. I'm getting better and she isn't." The delicate girl moved up from the couch and headed for the back door, Dave shot up and after her. "Wait! I'm not done talking to you." Joining by her side in the breezy outdoor air "What kind of thing is her problem and what's yours-"

She sighs as he asks these questions. "I... I-I have schizophrenia. It's inherited by my mom and I am also narcoleptic. If you are so curious about Roxy you will ask her yourself." Her eyes were wide with shame and embarrassment that all Dave could think to do was reach out to her.

"I have depression, anorexia, and bulimia." His face flamed light pink with embarrassment. "Jade, how about we start over as friends?" His voice unsure if she would agree.

After a beat of silence she answered, "Hi there, I'm Jade Harley and I'm a nutcase." She extended her hand to him.

"Hi Jade Harley, I'm Dave Strider and I too am a nutcase." He cracked a genuine smile and she as well. "Do you like music?", he asked her. Her laughter rang through his ears, "Who doesn't?"

{Jade's P.O.V.} The past two months became a blur of color. The season changed and the crisp air made it known that it was November. Jade's favorite time of year is fall and she let it be known. Her new-found friendship with Dave bloomed much to Roxy's dismay but Jade couldn't care less. She sat outside on a bench with her sketchpad, long sleeve green sweater and blue jeans keeping her warm as she drew the trees losing their leaves.

"What are you doing there, Harley?" A familiar boys voice rang in her ears.

"Drawing.", she answered and turned to face the blonde, a smile on her face. "You look better." She noted as the once paper thin boy actually got more meat on his bones.

"Thanks.", he smiled and sat beside her. "Roxy's sick."

"Oh, wow. Haven't asked her yet have you." The brunette smirked and much to the blonde's unwanting to answer the question he sighed.

"So what." He stated and shrugged and it was now Jade's turn to sigh, her eyes seemed to loom over him. "How about you come up the stairs with me tonight.", she whispered and smiled. Dave nodded and tried not to crack a smile twice in a row. Wow it was hard not to smile and laugh and actually have human emotions around this girl. Sure she had some issues but she was hella cute and fun and- wait cute. Oh shit, no no nope. Bro no, she is just a good friend. Don't get all girly emotional on me. "Dave?" Jade's voice breaks through his inner monologue.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I wanna hang and look at the stars... Hey what's that?" His arm reaching around the girl to grab the worn out book.

"Oh that! It's just a silly book...", her face flushed pink with slight embarrassment. Dave held the loved book in his hands and inspected it. "Looking for Alaska?" He raised an eyebrow above his sunglasses. "Didn't we already find it?" He jokes with his smirk.

"It's a good book...", she weakly defended, eyes hurt and Dave in noticing this, quickly apologized.

"Wow I'm sorry, can I read it?", asking quickly much to Jade's disbelief.

"Oh.. yeah, sure." small smiling filling her face.

{Roxy's P.O.V.} Lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling in a bored fashion. She was sick thanks to her weak immune system but not only was she physically sick, she was emotionally sick. Dave had been hanging out with Jade for too long and it was becoming a nuisance to their relationship. Their relationship. That sounds nice. Not friendship but more than that. Not that it would last nor did she intend it to. You see Roxy has this uncanny gift to read people she hates. And she hated Jade quite a bit. Smirking at this new found plan to harness hurt against Jade, she graphed out the scenario in her head. She always gets what she wants, which is maybe why Rose won't come visit her, did she mess up that bad? She knows her mother is just telling her lies, Rose isn't there only because she doesn't want anything to do with her older sister. Roxy winces at this thought and scowls.

{Dave's P.O.V.} It's late at night, 11:50 to be exact, Dave reads by the dim light of his iPod. He is completely entrapped in this fictional world of Alaska's, closing the book once it becomes too emotional for him and listening for the familiar sound of Jade's footsteps. Moving out of his bed silently and putting on some sweat pants and a hoodie, cracking his door as he sees the girl.

Catching up to her and finally reaching the rooftop. The bitter cold was more bearable thanks to the wind not blowing. The two sat next to each other and gazed at the stars. "There's so many.", Dave acknowledged in awe, watching them twinkle in the raven black night.

"Aren't they lovely? I want to be an astronomer so bad... Then I'd always get to look at the stars." Jade said in a dazzled state of mind.

"That sounds nice.. Really nice.."

"And you?", the girl whispered.

"Huh?" Dave incoherently responded, caught off guard.

"What do you want to do?"

Dave pondered this, he loved music but he wasn't sure if he wanted that lifestyle of a singer or music producer. Finally after a few confusing thoughts he answered, "I'm not really sure I know." Jade seemed to accept this because she didn't ask him any other future questions and all seemed to feel right for once. The stars, the cold wind, the warmth radiating off of the girl next to him. It all feels so right for the first time in a long time of his life. He didn't seem happy but he seemed truly to feel okay again. Okay was just how he wanted to feel.


	9. Chapter 9

{Dave P.O.V.} Roxy looked more and more sinister as the days progressed. The more and more time Dave spent with Jade the more and more hostile she becomes. Dave couldn't help but feel a little... controlled by Roxy. Every time she was with him she told him what to do when to do it and her temper started getting lower and lower each time he said he wanted to do other things.

"It's just, no wonder why her little sister won't come visit her, maybe Rox just likes to control people too much." Dave noted, talking to Jade as they sit outside, bundled in sweaters and jackets as she draws a winter scenery.

"Most psychologists would say that's because she doesn't feel in control with her life."

"You are really good at that psyche stuff." He smiled as he watched her, a smile on her face as well.

"Kinda have to be, but Dave she did the same thing to me as well." Slowly putting her pencil down in her pencil box, the breathtaking scenic view complete. Dave looks a little confused and looks expectantly at her to continue.

"When I first got here she seemed nice at first then slowly the more and more domineering she became to the point where I said enough. She really hasn't liked me ever sense."

The two sat in a calmed silence as this new information passed, the eventual toll of the nurses calling the crazies for lunch soon began. As Dave and Jade make their way up to the dining hall, Roxy impatiently waited for Dave to join her. "About time." She scoffed and took his arm as they walked up the stairs.

"Rox, I was just hanging out with Jade."

"Yeah, I know that, but you should be hanging out with me more and her less." She hissed,voiced laced with jealousy.

"And? I can have a friend other than you."

That seemed to subdue her for a moment long enough for him to get his food and sit down at the table. Ever since his moral got a boost he'd been doing better with eating. The lunch was uncomfortably silent and after he took his medicine he was about to b-line for Jade when Roxy grabbed him by the arm again.

"You're coming with me, lets go-"

"Roxy, you can't keep telling me what to do. I could tolerate it for a li-"

"Don't fucking interrupt me when I'm talking."

"Don't bark orders at me like I'm some damn dog." Yanking his arm back from her grip.

"Well if you would actually listen to me and do what you're told-"

"Roxy I've had enough of this shit. I'm fifteen-fucking-years-old you're not my mom or my bro so go fuck yourself."

"You're right, I'd have to leave you in a shithole to be your bro and resurrect myself from the dead to be your mmother." She spat out maliciously.

It took every single ounce of his willpower not to punch a hole through Roxy's head. Instead to blow off steam he decided to go on a long run.

As the night persisted for their weakly rendezvous, Dave couldn't stay awake long enough for Jade and so missed his chance for the star sanctuary but little did he know Jade gently checked up on his sleeping form.

Visiting day went smoothly for Dave and his friends and bro. Karkat came to visit finally and kept him updated with whatever gossip about the reclusive Strider was going on. Though after his laughs and hugs went around he couldn't help but see Roxy's mother walking across the threshold and curious about what new information he could gather, he stopped her.

"Ma'am?" Dave tried to grab her attention which appeared to work as she turned around. Roxy looked almost just like this woman except for the way she presented herself. Beautiful slender face, gentle toned-down appearance, tall body and short cut hair with eyes that could pierce holes in the walls.

"Can I help you, dear?" Her smooth voice gently riddled with confusion.

"I couldn't help but notice you're Roxy's mom, well I was wondering about, well... Why... Roxy is here."

The woman paused a moment and seemed to glance over him, eyes analyzing. "Roxy is... suffering from pathological lying and repression in an extreme form." Her words very articulated, a vast body of knowledge standing there before him.

"Repression? I don't mean to pry or anything but she's sort of well, a controlling b-girl." Correcting himself before he used the wrong word, the older woman seemed anxious about her daughter's state of mind.

"Well, there was an accident a while ago with her sister, but that's none of your concern. Pardon me but I must be leaving as I have patients to speak with." And just like that Dave watched the woman walk right out to the main lobby as he stayed behind. Oh now he has to know what happened. Walking back to his spot on the couch and waiting for Jade to finish with her grandfather.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

{Jade's P.O.V.} Opening up to Dave has really helped her keep her senses together. Christmas approaching soon and being with him making the warmth of the season feel twice as warm. The lights twinkled downstairs in the lobby as a beautiful tree was put up and decorated to the brim. Jade sat in the rec room with Dave who was on one of his favorite ramblings about Christmases past and she just listened.

She couldn't help but notice that he was getting better and that he looked better and that striked a fear deep in her stomach, cause she knew what happened if he got better. Jealously loomed over her stature as she leaned her body forward, her mind clouded with selfishness that she tried to not let consume her.

"Jade?" Dave's tentative voice worked it's way into her cluttered thoughts. And she abruptly looks up, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes?" Eyes blinking slowly from behind her glasses as she tries to re-establish her focus back to him.

"You just seemed a little down a minute ago, s'all."

It's a few minutes of Jade reassuring him that nothing is wrong and soon the two are conversing about tales from better times.

The time idly passes the two by with the sun slowly setting on it's blinding crimson horizon. Marching up the stairs to their rooms, approaching Jade's room first she leans on the door, the smile still placed upon her lips from the previous joke and soon she couldn't help but notice the air change and no words between them were shared, just eye contact and all too noticeably her heart throbbing and beating rapidly against her rib cage, as if it will soon pop out. It's so loud she could almost swear he could hear it.

{Dave's P.O.V.} Lying down in his bed and staring up at his ceiling, Dave could feel the weight of the world gently pushing on his stomach. Just to say "I'm here, I'm never gonna leave you, you dumbass!". Groaning as he rolls on his side and squeezes his eyes tight and listening to the gentle whip of the wind outside of his window. Reflecting over the moment at Jade's door, he could've kissed her. Hell, he _should've_ kissed her. That's what he'd normally do anyway. His confidence and impulsiveness were him and that's what he would have done. But staring intos those sad, bright green eyes, her thin and pale pink lips that were chapped from the cold, he lost all of his confidence. Why didn't he just kiss her?

Groaning and rolling onto his other side to try and push this memory away. The night was going to be long as it was too cold to not have a blanket yet he was always too hot with it on.

Rearranging his position on the bed again he heard the particular footsteps stopping in front of his door once more. Tempted almost to hop out of the bed immediately but pausing as he heard a cough and the continuation of said footsteps.

Pulling out his iPod and squinting through the dim light he noticed the time being 1:22 in the morning, Jade always walked and whispered their code at midnight approximately. Registering this information he came to the wonderful conclusion that this girl was asleep.

This was either good or bad seeing as her schizophrenia made her have night terrors. Delving into the girl that is Jade Harley was really interesting. Dave learned she had auditory schizophrenia which means she hears voices. Hearing her describe them was an expedition in itself; they're constantly whispering in her ears non-stop and loud sounds normally trigger them, giving her bad headaches. Like most patients, she's bad at taking her medicine but she explains herself by saying it suppresses her creative flow and she gets depressed while on it.

Dave crinkled his brows at this one memory, picturing Jade as being depressed seemed incredulous. She was vibrant, she was wild, and she would never change that. I guess everyone else saw her as shy but really, Dave knew her and he secretly liked that fact. _He_ knew her. Not Roxy, not the doctors, not anyone is this damned place knew who she was except for him. To them, Jade Harley was just another sad teenage girl, a number in the system of which they are provided to fix, a simple ten lettered name that was the smallest detail they ever received. Not to Dave. That ten lettered name was the equivalent to a utopia for him, the epitome of what makes him feel alive again, a girl he's known for a few months but is completely and wondrously infatuated in, and he can't have her.

That morning Dave felt as if he had slept for all of five minutes. Groggily pushing himself out of bed and heading into the shower to prepare for the day.

As he made his grand entrance into the hall, a nurse by the name of Kelly smiled at him and informed him he would be having a session this afternoon with his psychiatrist.

Heading toward the cafeteria to eat breakfast he caught sight of Roxy and Dave knew this was his moment of glory, he had to know more about this accident she was in.

"Roxy." Dave said as he sat in his once familiar spot in front of the blonde girl who was glaring at him with such intensity as if she was trying to make him spontaneously combust.

"What do you want, Strider?"

"Just have a few questions, if you're willing to answer."

That earned him a look of amusement and skepticism. "Ask away."

Dave didn't beat around the bush, he told her that her mother had given him some insight that the reason Roxy was a controlling little bitch was because she was in a car accident.

"So that's why you are this mega control freak right? Cause you couldn't control the accident?"

She met him with a blank expression. "The accident you're referring to is one you don't even know."

"Enlighten me then."

Roxy seemed to tense, popping her knuckles before folding her hands/

"Alright. I was coming back from a party with my sister. Mom was yelling at me on the phone cause I wasn't supposed to be there due to underage drinking and all that fun shit. So I was pissed, drunk, and driving when my lil sis decides to lecture me as well. She was all nervous cause I was speeding and a little drunk, she tried to grab the wheel and we crashed. She hasn't talked to me since."

The silence between them was definitely uncomfortable. Dave stared in deadpanned expression with his sunglasses on at the girl who basically told him her tragedy.

"Your little sister's name?" He finally asked to the amazement of Roxy.

"Really? That's what you're asking?"

"Yes."

"Alright, her name is Rose."

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen."

"Why don't you ask her to visit you?"

"I have but mother won't let her."

Slowly,realization dawned onto Dave.

"How old was she during the accident?"

This made Roxy uneasy. " are you grilling me, Strider?"

"Roxy, how long ago was the accident.?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Roxy, how long ago was the accident?"

The girl on the other side of the table felt a million miles away, her hands shook and Dave could see the wheels in her head turning, the pain in her eyes unrolling.

"She wouldn't be thirteen anymore…" she whispered and Dave just stared back with a blank expression.

"Roxy… You're not in here for alcoholism. You're in here because-"

"She's not dead!", the girl stood up and yelled, the entire room got quiet but she didn't seem to care.

"Rose is alive! I saw her! She was sleeping!"

Dave calmly stood from the table, slow movements as he watched her.

"Roxy, Rose died in that accident.. you've made up her life at thirteen… you need help here.."

"You-You're lying! You're just trying to keep her from me! Just like-like mom!" The girl cast her gaze to him which unsettled Dave, three nurses had appeared into the room and were approaching her slowly.

"Roxy, dear, you need to calm down..", one of the nurses soothingly said but Roxy's eyes wouldn't focus on them. She looked hurt and scared as if she were reliving her accident all over again. That's when she lunged at Dave and soon two nurses were on her, the third sedated her. Her unsettling screams and eyes made Dave deeply unsettled, he didn't understand how someone could be so traumatized as to make up a new life for her little sister.

As the day went on that's all Dave could think about and he knew Jade could tell. Holding his hand as they sat down on a couch to gaze out at the billowing snow. Beautiful and cold, Jade's head nestled into the crook of his neck. Her warm breath tickled against his neck and soon her forgot his worries. He was happy to be right there with her and his arm pressed against her waist as her eyes grew heavy.

The scene would only be perfect if they weren't in a psychiatric hospital, yet they could pretend it was the lobby of a hotel easily. The two stayed silent and drifted into a comfortable sleep only to be awoken by a doctor.

{Jade's P.O.V.} Jade knew it was coming, a doctor would tell her some bad news about her disorder, maybe she would never leave, maybe she was getting sick. Now she thinks that would be the easiest thing to hear as the doctor was not there for her, but for Dave.

"Mr. Strider?", the man asked, he had slicked back hair, green eyes, and a clipboard in hand.

"Yes?", Dave replied coolly, though the way his arms tensed Jade could tell he was uncomfortable.

"We've got some good news! Your reports have been red over and you're obviously doing much better and we'd like to tell you that you're clear to go home." He smiled warmly and she saw Dave fight to keep himself from smiling.

"Really?" I can leave?"

"Really, we called your brother and he said he'd be here after work, around three."

That's only two hours away…

"I'm really happy for you." the doctor smiled and as Dave thanked him and her heart plummeted.

"So...You're really leaving."Jade said as she rested her back on his doorframe.

"I know, I can't believe it!", the boy was shoving his clothes into a duffel bag.

"Y-Yeah, I'm really happy for you!" She lied, green orbs watching him.

"Hey, and when you get out we can hang out with each other, I'll also visit you every visiting day I can."

Jade took it as an empty promise, it won't be long before he forgets about her and she'll never be able to forget about him. Dave slung his duffel bag around his shoulder and took one last look around his room. "I'm gonna miss you, Jade." as he spoke he took her hand in his.

Jade fought back a sob "Me too, Dave.." she tilted her head up to get one last look at him. Their closeness was almost too much. All she had to do was lean in a bit more and they would be kissing, so close…

Just as her thoughts surfaced, his brother appeared.

"Got everything?" he asked and Jade quickly pulled away from Dave.

"Yeah, c'mon. Bye Jade" he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she squeezed back for a brief second and moments later she was standing alone in the room of her would-be first kiss.

Epilogue

When Dave got home he was more than happy yet his mind kept wandering to the lonely green-eyed girl. When would she get out? When will he see her again?

Sighing, he sat at his desk and proceeded to draw out his emotions and after hour two hours of that he picked up his phone and told his friends that he was officially back.

"Dave, what the hell man? Are you okay?" John's questioning voice broke through him. They were standing at the food court in the mall when John pointed out a girl in a green sundress, hair down and long dark hair. Dave instantly left, his heart just hurt too much. He had complained to John that it's the middle of January and no girl should be wearing a sundress.

"You've been acting very strange after you came back and I don't like it, man."

"You don't have to like it." Dave said as he shoved another french fry into his mouth.

"You know what, text me when you actually have something nice to say."

Dave watched John leave and he felt bad but yet he didn't. He just didn't care as he walked in the other direction he bumped into another body. "Shit, sorry." he mumbled and when he looked up he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi, Dave!" the brunette smiled with her bright green-eyes, glasses on the bridge of her nose and in a green sundress in the middle of January.


End file.
